You Found Me
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: When Kurt disappears, Blaine takes no time in making up his mind and sets out to find him.  One Shot


_- Kurt? Are you alright? You didn't turn up for coffee, text me when you can. Blaine_

_- Kurt? I'm worrying about you, what's wrong? Blaine_

_- Kurt please just text me back. Blaine_

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine said as he picked up the phone.<p>

"_**Blaine. It's Finn.**"_

"Hi Finn. What's going on? Why're you calling me with Kurt's phone?"

"_**I... We can't find him. He left his cell at home but took his car... I know he trusts you but I don't have your number so I had to use his phone**."_

"He, he's gone? Where?"

"_**We don't know...**"_ Finn's voice cracked through the speakers and Blaine's heart faltered.

"I'm on it. Do you have any idea where he might have gone Finn?"

"_**We're looking anywhere we can think. We just don't know where to look**."_

"We'll find him Finn. I'll find him..." Blaine said. He hung up and grabbed his car keys, running for the front door. He jumped into the driver's seat and drove, thinking all the while where Kurt might be. He **had** to find him.

Some hours later, Blaine felt like he was clutching at straws, he was running out of places to check when he spotted the outline of a car parked at the side of the road up ahead. That was definitely the same shape as Kurt's car. As he neared he recognized the car's outline to be a Navigator like Kurt's. As he got closer still he matched the licence plate to Kurt's and pulled over quickly behind it.

"Kurt!" he called, jumping out of his car and rushing towards Kurt's. He heard loud sobs coming from inside the car as he tentatively knocked on the window. There was a short pause when things fell quieter for a moment, before the click of the doors unlocking and Blaine pulled open the door.

"Kurt,"

He was crying his eyes out, curled in a ball on the driver's seat. Blaine pulled one of his hands from around his knees and pulled him out, standing him upright before pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Oh Kurt. It's okay Kurt. We'll make everything okay." Blaine murmured into his ear as Kurt cried into his shoulder.

"B-Blaine. How, did you, find me?" Kurt managed between sobs.

"I'd never stop looking for you Kurt." Blaine hushed, running his fingers gently through Kurt's soft chestnut hair.

"I... Blaine,"

"Shh... it's okay Kurt.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. You've nothing to be sorry about,"

"'Bout your shirt," Kurt managed, pulling back to look at Blaine. Blaine inspected quickly his tear-stained shirt and chuckled slightly.

"Who cares about my shirt? You're all that matters right now." Kurt's eyes spilled over with yet more tears and he collapsed again into Blaine's arms.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Kurt let himself be helped into the passenger seat of Blaine's car and let Blaine drive him away.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

Kurt was bombarded by voices as he was escorted by Blaine to the front door. He was pulled first into Finn's arms, then Carole's and then his father's where he wanted to curl up and sleep.

"Rachel, Mercedes. Can you go retrieve Kurt's car?"

"Sh-sure Blaine. Where is it?"

"Let me write some instructions down for you. It's quite far away." Blaine's voice drifted over the commotion to Kurt's ears. Rachel's sobs quietened and she and Mercedes quickly left the Humdel house.

They moved Kurt to the sofa, where he sat in his father's arms and tearfully recounted what had happened to him. He explained about Karofsky kissing him. About how he'd threatened to kill him should he out him. Blaine sat tense and still throughout Kurt's explanation and when he finally drifted to sleep in Burt's arms he excused himself and drove home, to sleep restlessly in his own bed, instead of someone's loving arms. 

* * *

><p>- <strong>Can you meet me in my school's auditorium after school? 4o'clock. Kurt<strong>

Blaine's heart pounded faster as he read the text and sent a quick reply. He escaped from the mayhem of students quickly after school and drove as fast as he dared to get him to McKinley High for precisely 4. At 3:58 he parked and legged it to the auditorium, pausing outside to catch his breath. He spotted a strip of paper taped to the auditorium door and pulled off the tape.

It was a seat number. Front row, almost dead centre. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. The house lights were on dimly, and the stage was pitch black. He walked nervously towards the seat, sitting down and biting his lip as his heart thudded loudly in his ears.

The house lights dimmed. But then the stage lights faded in, revealing Kurt sat on a stool a few meters downstage but almost directly in front of him, as well as Puck and Finn with guitars sat on similar stools even further back and off to one side.

The boys at the back began strumming, music drifting out towards Blaine where he sat, mouth open slightly in awe.

"_Is this a dream?  
>If it is<br>Please don't wake me from this high  
>I've become comfortably numb<br>Until you opened up my eyes"_

Kurt sang softly, his closed eyes opening to look right at Blaine, making Blaine feel he must surely be looking right into his soul.

"_To what it's like,  
>When everything's right<br>I can't believe_

_You found me,  
>When no one else was looking'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me.  
>You found, me...<em>

_And I was hiding  
>'Til you came along<br>And showed me where I belong  
>You found me<br>When no one else was looking'  
>How did you know?<br>How did you know?_

_You found me  
>When no one else was looking'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>The good and the bad  
>And the things in between<br>You found me,  
>You found me..."<em>

Kurt finished the song with tears in his eyes, as did Blaine. He looked over his shoulder to the boys behind him, nodded to them and they smiled softly and left. Kurt sniffed slightly and moved off his stool, swinging his legs off the stage to sit on it's edge.

"I... I wanted to say thank you," Kurt managed, his gaze shifting to his knees.

"You don't have to, Kurt."

"I just, I still can't figure out how you knew where I'd be,"

"I knew because I hung onto your every word." Kurt looked up at that, his eyes inquisitive. "I remember you once saying that when you were upset, or wanted to think things through, you'd just drive. Just to have something to do whilst thinking. Something that would give you a measure of time or something. And that you said sometimes if it got too much you'd pull over and just break down. I tried to think of anywhere reasonably nearby with space to pull over. I drove for hours but I wasn't going to give up. And then I found you." Blaine sort of shrugged like that was enough said, because he wasn't sure what else to say.

"How did I manage to find someone like you?" Kurt said after a moments silence, slipping off the stage to stand before Blaine.

"If I remember correctly you bumped into me on a staircase." Blaine chuckled lightly. Kurt couldn't resist a smile.

"I... I just can't understand why though. You spent all that time looking for me. You did so much, but you did it all for me,"

"I'd do it all again for you Kurt," Blaine said standing. Kurt looked slightly shocked, his features showing the way the cogs were working in his mind to figure out what he meant.

"I... I love you Kurt," Blaine admitted shakily, taking Kurt's hand and looking him in the eye. "And I just hope that that's okay with you,"

"It's... It's more than okay Blaine," Kurt spoke quietly. Heart rates sped and leapt with joy as they both leaned in and their lips met in an ecstatic kiss. They fit together perfectly as Blaine's arms pulled Kurt closer and Kurt's hand drifted to Blaine's cheek. It was like they were made for each other.

"I'm so glad you found me," Kurt whispered as their foreheads rested together.

"I'm glad to hear it," Blaine smirked before pressing their lips together once more.


End file.
